


The Conjurers

by AirFireWaterEarth



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tangled (2010), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirFireWaterEarth/pseuds/AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're witches, just not. At all. Stop using such derogatory names. The proper word is Conjurers. They come in covens, and, in the coven Vanellope's in (and the youngest of) there is: Merida, a caster; Elsa, a cyrokinesis; Rapunzel, a healer; and Astrid; an enhanced. And of course, there's Vanellope, a dimension shifter (fancy name was what it really is; she just stops time).</p><p>Just one itsy, bitsy problem (other than constantly being in intimate danger); Vanellope went careless and got caught by super genius about to get his perspective on life reworked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Perspectives used in chapter: Vanellope, Hiro)

Vanellope blew at a strand of hair and looked back down at her homework. In her lifetime, she'd been forced to drink poison, cut open her arm to suck venom out of herself, and painfully extract a knife from her thigh.

But, for the life of her, she couldn't force herself to finish her homework.

"Eyh, what's a matter wee lass?" Merida asked, seeing Vanellope's distressed look.

Vanellope held up her notebook with her partially (very partially) done essay for history.

Merida cringe.

"Ee, why don'cha give 'em the REAL version of history?" she said, almost like she was trying to bribe her.

"Um, yeah," Elsa said, "let's not inspire the kid to get an F."

Vanellope rolled her eyes as Elsa said 'the kid', which Rapunzel caught and laughed at.

"Aw, come on. It's fun having a baby in the group." she teased.

Vanellope pouted and then, quickly scanning the cafe she and her coven were in to see who was watching, formed a devious smile.

Astrid's eyes widened.

"Oh don't you d---"

"Pause." Vanellope commanded.

The sentence would be finished later, but, for now, everything was perfectly still. The only moving (or conscious) person was Vanellope. Just to poke at Rapunzel, Vanellope took her purse and pulled out Rapunzel's phone. Making sure to be precise, Vanellope set the bag exactly where she found it and sat back down in her seat, now with Rapunzel's phone. Vanellope thought about maybe scrolling through the contacts to find Flynn's number and call it right as she Pressed Play, but she was already starting to get drowsy. Before Vanellope could risk forgetting she needed to stay, Vanellope commanded.

"Play."

Everything moved as it had beforehand, right to the point where Astrid was talking.

"-are... You did it didn't you?" Astrid said groaning.

Vanellope smirked and held up Rapunzel's cell phone.

"Now what ever could you possibly mean?" Vanellope said mockingly.

Elsa lunged at Vanellope's arm to yank back down the phone.

"Vanellope! Who knows who could have been watching!" Elsa hissed.

Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch; no one was watching."

The group was odd indeed, not just by how they looked (and boy did they look interesting). But they were known as a Coven. Yes, the kind that witches were in. But 'witches' was a very... derogatory term. The girls used it, of course, because it was better than saying they were 'femme fatale' (Vanellope blushed so hard when she heard that term used for their group. Apparently, covens with only females were called that and Vanellope died a little inside). Properly, they would have been called 'conjurers'. Not to all too many people called them by what they were.

Merida was the caster of the group. She could do spells, make potions, have premonitions, you name it. When there was a new Conjurer, she was the first to know, and spread the news so they could go ruin another life. Elsa was a cyrokenisis. She had control over snow and ice and boy did she ever. Unfortunately, it took Elsa years to get comfortable with her powers. It was why Vanellope and Elsa were pretty close; their powers destroyed people. It was just that Elsa's destroyed other people's and Vanellope's destroyed herself. Not to mention, they got her bullied like no tomorrow. Rapunzel was to the rescue in those times (not the bully times; Vanellope would go for Astrid in that part) when people got hurt. Vanellope new she'd have lost quite a few limbs if it weren't for Rapunzel's healing magic (centering itself in her blood; it was part of the reason why Rapunzel was such an hypochondriac. Last but not least was Astrid, who had superhuman abilities. Yes, majority of this seemed 'superhuman', but as in 'super' (above) 'human' (characteristic of human beings). So Astrid had super brilliant vision, reflexes, smell, hearing, just her senses in general. Strength was on that list as well. Not too bad with speed either.

Then there was Vanellope. Her powers were obvious from where she lived from birth to 12. She had been pretty often bullied for it too. Until ago 13, most children had no control on their powers what so ever. Vanellope was amongst that majority, unfortunately. They used to make fun of her stutter (which wasn't really a stutter, but just as uncontrollable as one). They also called her 'Glitch' because a) it always looked like she was glitching and b) everything she did was a mistake.

Just trust that; Vanellope was given a paper on the reasons why she was called a Glitch.

The power that caused all this bullying was the ability to stop time. To Vanellope, it was like playing a video game; pause, play. Life would have seemed a lot like that accept for one thing; the temptation.

Every Conjurer had theirs; usually, it was evil or suicide (some powers temptations wanted to be used against others, and some against themselves). Vanellope had a different problem. Using her powers for too long caused her to want to leave this universe forever. When Vanellope paused time, she slipped into another dimension entirely. Staying for too long could cause her to forget why she wanted to go back home and she could fall into another universe entirely.

"Give that back!" Rapunzel said, scowling and snatching the phone to put back in her purse.

"Ooo," Vanellope teased, "Afraid I'm gonna call Flynn?"

Astrid sighed.

"Why I'm glad I'm no longer 16." she remarked.

Vanellope stuck her tongue out at her.

"Yeah, and you don't have to do stupid homework on how," Vanellope glanced down at her paper, "Athens had a better education system than Sparta. Wait, or is it the other way around..."

Elsa laughed bitterly.

"Oh, we know homework alright."

Merida elbowed Vanellope.

"Just wait until ya 'ave to do college homework."

Vanellope banged her head against the table.

"We save the world from Turned Conjurers, can't we catch a break?" Vanellope complained.

Merida went silent for a moment, before uttering a premonitional phrase:

"Don't get your panties in a bunch; no one was watching."

When Merida came to, Vanellope and the rest of the group nervously laughed.

"I think you're premonitions are out of wack," Vanellope joked, "I just said that 5 minutes ago."

She didn't want to think that maybe it was the irony of the sentence that Merida was pointing out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hiro stared at the girl who was being teased for having a large (and almost 100% the largest) age gap in the group in a sympathetic manner. He knew what it felt like. He was treated that way all the time. From basically everyone Hiro knew; he was a little bit (a lot) more advanced than most his age. Hiro was also laughing at the homework that girl had to do. Heh, heh, he skipped grades so he didn't have to do that (yeah... now he had college papers to do).

Suddenly, Hiro felt like someone had taken the atmosphere and changed it out with another. Hiro blinked at the feeling, but almost fell to the floor in shock with what he saw next.

That girl; the one with the older friends; she was now holding one of the girls' phone up in the air. Hiro didn't know whose it was, because it. appeared. in her hand. out of. nowhere. Nowhere.

Hiro had no idea what happened. Had he just not have noticed it before? No. That definitely came out of nowhere, heck, on of the girls at the tables seemed surprised.

There was defiantly something weird going on.

**A/N: Nothing to say other than sorry about this.**


	2. Collateral Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup, Elsa, and Vanellope try to discover why Hiro felt Vanellope stop time.
> 
> (Perspectives used in chapter: Hiccup, Vanellope, Elsa)

Hiccup was cooking when Vanellope got home. He half expected Astrid to be accompanying her, but that was okay. They weren’t really a thing… yet. Okay, okay, side track. What Hiccup really needed to do was talk to his little sister.

Vanellope hopped up on the counter next to the bowl with freshly made gravy in it. Vanellope, being Vanellope, dipped her finger in it and tasted it.

“Stop it! I don’t want dirty fingers in the gravy,” Hiccup groaned.

“What’cha think I did today; roll around in mud?” Vanellope retorted.

Hiccup shot back, “You look like it.”

To that, Vanellope dipped her finger in the gravy once again, but this time wiping it on his shirt and sticking out her tongue.

“Now you’re dirty too.”

“Real mature, Van.” Hiccup replied. He tried to wipe off his shirt, but realized it was useless, “Ugh! You know this stuff doesn’t come out.”

Vanellope rolled her eyes. “You have, like, a million green shirts.”

Hiccup begrudgingly didn’t reply to that, due to the chicken being ready. He took the chicken out of the oven.

“Grab two plates,” Hiccup said instead.

Vanellope hopped off the counter to do so. On her way, she asked.

“So… Stoick’s not going to be here for dinner.”

Part of Hiccup hurt every time Vanellope said ‘Stoick’ instead of ‘Dad’. He didn’t blame _her_ really. She had been adopted when she was ten, and now, at sixteen, rarely saw him. Not nearly enough time for Vanellope to call him ‘Dad’. In the beginning, Vanellope had been pretty independent, but rarely ever left home, due to her… abilities. So, naturally (or more like reluctantly) Hiccup stepped up to the plate.

“It’s a good thing, though,” Hiccup said, banishing his depressing thoughts, “Because you’re in so much trouble.”

Vanellope sat the plate down onto the counter next to where the chicken was at.

“Uh… why? I haven’t skipped school in months!” Vanellope asked, confused.

Hiccup looked over, “Months? I thought it was years? At least one or two.”

Vanellope put up her hands. “Months can also add up to years.”

Hiccup would definitely question her afterward, but this was a more pressing matter. He finished serving the food and the two took their dishes to the table.

“What? What did I do? You’re killing me Hiccup!” Vanellope complained.

Hiccup replied, “Someone saw you use your powers, today.”

Vanellope dropped her fork and stared, muttering something about Merida.

Hiccup continued, “He was one of my friends’ brother. It was little; they just saw you pull a phone out of nowhere. I almost thought he was really just paranoid until he actually described you. And, uh… no one ever dresses like you.”

Vanellope sighed and hit her head on he back of her chair.

“So why’d he freak out?”

Hiccup squirmed in his chair; this was where it got weird. “Well, it was everyone else’s reactions, but he also… he also claimed he felt… a time warp.”

Vanellope’s eyes widened and she sat up in her chair.

“He said what?”

Hiccup rolled his eyes, “Well, since you’re hard of hearing; HE FELT YOU STOP TIME!”

“Ow!” Vanellope whined, “I’m surprised; not deaf, sheesh.”

“Just making sure,” Hiccup said, leaning back in his seat, “So what do you think it means? I had Guy look over him, but he doesn’t even have an ounce of Conjurer blood.”

Vanellope sat back in her chair as well and shrugged.

“But whatever it is, probably has a really complicated answer,” Hiccup mused.

Vanellope, catching on closed her eyes and groaned, “You’re going to try and figure it out, aren’t you?”

“Yup. And you’re going to help me.” Hiccup replied.

“Nooooo.”

“And it’s going to start with you making friends with him.”

“NOOOOOO.”

* * *

Elsa looked down at Vanellope, who was trying to read more on robotics.

“Are these really necessary?” she asked. Vanellope had insisted for at least one of her team members being there when she was out on her mission. Even though she was home, since she was technically on duty, Elsa had to accompany her, due to team obligation. Elsa wasn’t really the type of person to complain, and there really never was a dull moment with Vanellope.

Apparently, she’d been wrong.

Vanellope nodded. “Apparently the guy who saw me, Hiro, is a real genius. Hiccup wants me to be able ‘be on the same level as him’.”

Elsa raised an eyebrow, “Isn’t that abusing your eidetic memory?”

Vanellope snorted, “Ah doy.”

Elsa sighed and allowed Vanellope to read more on robots. Elsa had actually liked Vanellope from the start, unlike most people in their group. For some reason, Elsa had found Vanellope’s attitude a bit charming and cute. Which was strange, since even Merida had disliked Vanellope, and Merida was all about inner ‘sprite’.

Elsa had been a very different child than Vanellope was at the age she’d met her at. At 13, Elsa was obedient, kind, but fearful. Anna was skipped on the magic, as most families gifted by cryokinesis were. Elsa’s aunt on her father’s side had ice magic, and Elsa was sure either her youngest child or, if she didn’t have children, Anna’s first child would have ice magic. Elsa just hoped that child would be raised better than she had… better than anyone in her Coven had.

No one in Elsa’s coven, not Astrid, not Merida (and definitely not Vanellope and Rapunzel) had been raised as they should have. Astrid had been cursed with her power (like Hiccup) and Merida’s parents, although they thought it was for the good of their child, tried to stifle the Caster magic out of their child, due to them thinking that it was dark (which it was, but not all dark magic is evil).

Maybe it was from the worry about this ‘Hiro’ who could feel Vanellope’s magic, or maybe it was just out of boredom, but Elsa fell asleep.

* * *

Vanellope finished the book on the coding of robots, how they register them, and what were the best cards to use when she noticed Elsa was asleep. Vanellope looked down at the ice sketches Elsa had made at the table. Hmm… moons. Whatever could that mean?

Each Conjurer had a special group they were categorized in, represented by shapes. Merida’s was a fire, Rapunzel’s was a sun, Astrid’s was a sword, Hiccup’s was a heart, Eugene’s was a hoof, Elsa’s was a snowflake (go figure) and Jack’s, Hiccup’s best friend and, more importantly, the positive to Elsa’s negative (STUPID ROBOT BOOK), was a moon. Oh, and Vanellope didn’t have one. But, in this case, it was the moon they were thinking about. Right now, Elsa was trying to turn around and become a positive and fight off Jack (last time she using that…), but Vanellope was always going to fight for her second brother and Coven sister.

A long time ago, Vanellope had stopped trying to wrap her head around family members and relations and whatnot. When Vanellope had been fostered by Ralph, when she was seven, she’d learned through hard core research (uh, hello; eidetic memory? She was a smart kid!) that Ralph had actually been her uncle. Vanellope had loved Ralph with all her heart, so she was ecstatic to tell him, but when she got home…

He was in critical condition due to drug overdose.

Due to his history, no one thought it was strange. But Vanellope did. Vanellope knew that Ralph would never do that. No one really believed her. No one, but her and Hiccup’s coven. After that, not only was Vanellope terrified to learn more, but she had learned that blood wasn’t always thicker than water. You needed that water to live, and that water could come from anyone.

But that was really deep thinking. Stupid robot book. Vanellope was done. Vanellope knew plenty about coding as it was and with this robot stuff she could just act like she liked coding. Which she did. It was something she and Hiccup had bonded over; something dhe didn’t tell Elsa.

The biggest thing about Vanellope after the incident with Ralph was that she wasn’t sentimental anymore. She couldn’t be.

And right now, she had to go meet up with Hiro.

**A/N: Hey! Chapter 2! Didn’t see that one coming. So you a) see the perspective of a couple other characters and b) get background on a lot of them too.**

**So chapter one actually went over with the AO3 community pretty well. I think. I’m still new, so I’ll see.**

**Here’s some information characters that, while will be explained, might take a few chapters to get into, this is the information that the story doesn’t directly build around, therefore really doesn’t need any suspense so here we go:**

**Vanellope: My favorite character, so I’ll use her perspective a lot. Love interest: Hiro (main couple) Powers: can stop time and travel universes, but, so far, not on purpose. No one knows where her powers come from. Has eidetic memory.**

**Hiro: Since he’s the one guy who’s learning everything and is Vanellope’s love interest, I will use him quite a bit as well. Is a superhero, but his brother is also alive. Because I’m cool like that. Other details are either in BH6 or are spoilers.**

**Hiccup: I love his character as well, so I will use him a lot too. He’s Vanellope’s legal older brother. Love interest: Astrid, Powers: was cursed with the ability to shape shift into a Night Fury, a species that his father despises. Has eidetic memory**

**Astrid: Wasn’t born a caster. Because she knew Hiccup, she became cursed with powers when on a mission with him when they were fourteen. Powers: Superhuman senses and physical abilities.**

**Elsa: I do like her. I’m not as big of a fan of her anymore, but I have written with both her and Jack in the past, so I know the feel of her. She’s the older sister to Anna. Love interest: Jack. Powers: cryokinesis. She can bring her creations to life using different emotions, and their personalities are attuned to those emotions.**

**Anna: Is the younger sister to Elsa. Has Hans’s year old baby, but is with Kristoff, who is supportive of her and of Elsa and her abilities, due to a) loving Anna and b) being raised by Trolls. Powers: N/A, but can thaw Elsa’s ice without her permission (i.e. Elsa is in LA and Anna can thaw the ice Elsa created back in San Fransokyo).**

**Jack: Elsa’s love interest. Probably not going to do too much in his perspective, mainly due to the fact that he, along with Eugene, Guy, Erik, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Heather are all in Hiccup’s coven, and we will get most things on him through Hiccup or Elsa. Powers: cryokinesis and can sway a personality by hitting them with his snowballs. He can also wipe memories using said snowballs.**

**Rapunzel: Love interest: Eugene. I’ve grown to like her character over the years, but I’ve never really completely loved her. She will play a pretty crucial part, due to there being various Conjurer fights (which I will add in). Her mother abused Rapunzel’s ability to the point where her group (which did not have Vanellope or Astrid at the time) had to step in and bring Rapunzel to her real home. Powers: can heal using her blood (i.e. pricking her finger)**

 

**Merida: Love interest: TBA I think Merida is a good character to have for information and just and just has a fun personality to write with, but I don't believe I will write too much if anything in her perspective. Her parents didn't want her to use her magic, since her Caster powers were dark, but they all learned that dark doesn't mean malicious. Powers: casts spells and hexes(she can create potions, but all Conjurers can do that) and has visions, typically used to either: detect a turned Conjurer, find another member, or foretell immediate circumstances of places she's not in (i.e. Can tell what her mother is doing in Egypt while she herself is in San Fransokyo, but rarely ever sees the future).**

**Eugene: Rapunzel’s love interest. May use perspective once in a while due to having a unique perspective. Powers: can talk to animals.**

**Guy: Random character that will be referred to pretty often due to powers. Powers: is a human/ magical Baymax.**

**Everyone else: are in here because I’m a Disney/ Dreamworks geek.**

**I’d love some support!**

**  
~ Sam**


	3. Who's Chasing Whom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more to Vanellope's story than Hiro knows... but there's more to Hiro's story than anyone knows.
> 
> (Perspectives used in chapter: Tadashi, Vanellope, Merida)

“Tadashi!” Hiccup said enthusiastically, “Hey, so I thought you and the team should meet my sister, Vanellope.”

 

Tadashi looked down at the strangely-dressed, raven-haired girl behind Hiccup crossing her arms, unamused.

 

When Hiccup realized Vanellope wasn’t saying hi, he elbowed her in the ribs, to which she replied grouchily.

 

“Hey! It’s not like I want to meet your nerd friends,” Vanellope muttered.

 

Gogo poked her head into the conversation and shared a look with Tadashi.

 

“Oh my god…” she said, popping her gum.

 

Tadashi snickered and nodded, “Yeah… have you met my brother, by any chance?”

 

This, for some reason, took both Vanellope and Hiccup by complete shock. Tadashi found it strange, but, if Hiccup was any indication, these people were a little bit strange too. He remembered something about Hiccup saying that he and his sister shared eidetic memory. Tadashi’s memory himself was pretty spot on; he knew that Hiccup was probably going to be a little more “off” than normal today, with the two of them.

 

Hiccup finally cleared his throat.

 

“A-actually, my sister was the one that Hiro was insisting was doing those weird time tricks or whatever.”

 

Oh! Tadashi remember that, a couple days ago, Hiro had run in, blubbering about this girl, a phone, and a shift in the atmosphere. The group had to calm him down, to where Hiro explained this insane story that this girl dressed in candy made  a shift in time. It was insane (although a little less so, now that Tadashi was looking at the girl and she did indeed look like she was dressed up in candy or whatever reason…), and Hiro was told so. He still thought that though… Maybe this would finally calm Hiro down.

 

“Awesome! I couldn’t get any sleep the last few nights with all his pacing.” Tadashi joked. “Uh, we share a work room, so just follow me.”

 

Tadashi lead the two to his work room, where his insane brother was working. He opened the sliding doors with his keycard and walked in.

 

“Knock, knock.” he said.

 

Hiro looked up with a smirk, which dropped when he saw Vanellope.

 

“You’re… uh… you…” Hiro tried to push out the words.

 

Tadashi slapped his brother on the back.

 

“Hiro, you know Hiccup. You’ll never believe it though; that time girl you were talking about is real. Hiro, meet Vanellope Schweetz Haddock, Hiccup’s little sister.”

 

Hiro looked at Vanellope and mumbled something like a hi and went back to his work. Tadashi noticed, though, that his brother _still_ looked convinced that Vanellope somehow caused a shift in the universe or something. For heaven’s sake, what more did he need?

 

When Tadashi looked back up, he found Hiccup elbowing Vanellope, hard, and, looking back, an absolutely shocked yet victorious look on Hiro’s face. Okay, then…

 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

 

Hiro seemed… boring. He wasn’t curious about meeting her, he wasn’t even weirded out this he met his brother’s friend’s sister and was convinced she was a time traveler (which wasn’t _that_ far off). Vanellope decided to test the waters.

 

“Pause.” she commanded.

 

The clock on the wall to her left froze, as did everything else. Vanellope marched up to Hiro to stick her tongue out at him for good measure, but she noticed something strange. He was… breathing. It wasn’t like he could see her, or move (maybe he could see her but couldn’t tell her that). But it showed at something in Hiro was still moving when she stopped time. Vanellope’s head started to blur, and Vanellope quickly went back to her spot nest to Hiccup again.

 

Hiccup, of course, recognizing the situation (not to mention Hiro’s facial expression) elbowed Vanellope as hard as he could. Vanellope yelped and covered her ribs.

 

“Hey, I need those!” Vanellope retorted, scowling.

 

She looked back up to see Hiro blinking at her. He had put down his tools and was now lost in thought. Vanellope realized that she had screwed up… big time. But how was she supposed to know that Hiro was resisting her stop on time? In fact, she didn’t even think that was a plausible answer! Lost far in her own though, Vanellope jumped at the sound of Hiro’s voice.

 

“Hey… so you’re the girl from my Aunt’s cafe. Yeah, it was just a weird day. I’d had this weird dream, and whatnot and I was convinced everything was a conspiracy.” Hiro scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.

 

Vanellope gave a curt smile, but now she was the one onto Hiro; he was up to something.

 

 

~:~:~:~:~:~

 

Merida’s head hurt like an avalanche was hurtling through her brain. She knew it meant a vision. A big one. Merida’s mother, Elinor, was now fussing over her, knowing the signs of her daughter having a vision. 

 

“Just get comfortable, m’a love. I’ll getch'ya some tea.” Elinor was saying.

 

Merida wanted to wave off her hovering mother, but her head _really_ hurt. So all she did was nod. At least her mother would be temporarily gone form the room.

 

Apparently, her vision wanted that too. Because as soon as Elinor was gone from the room, Merida had a flash. There was a burst of flames, and a boy with black hair holding a cap in his hands getting pushed by the force. When he looks up, though, Merida’s vision gets split into two. In one, the boy looks up at the burning building. In the second one, she saw the boy look over, as a red robot and a boy, face undistinguishable, in a purple suit were setting a man or late teen, who might’ve had some features alike to the boy on the ground, down. 

 

Merida ebbed from the vision, as she normally would; slowly and disorientedly (oh, joy, oh bliss), to see her mother patiently waiting with a cup.

 

Her mother began saying something, putting a cup in Merida’s hands or whatnot, but Merida wasn’t quite paying attention. All she could think was;

 

_Someone other than Vanellope was messing with time._

 

**A/N: Oooo… now what could that possibly mean? ;) So I still think this Fanfiction is possibly going well within this community? Maybe? Anyways, I wanted to explore as many perspectives as possible (which is a lot, but I mean more so possible to me). So, I’ve so far gone through Vanellope, Hiro, Hiccup, Elsa, Tadashi, and Merida. 6 characters in three chapters… tell me if I’m not doing it smoothly enough. I’d like to go through plenty of characters to try and hit each reader’s favorite character in this, but I’d like to do it nicely.**

 

**See you next chapter! (Maybe)**

 

**~ Sam**

 

 


End file.
